satellite_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DekoFolff/Warfare for kivs
Advising Grand Voice Locket was her Grand Whisper, Winifred. Winifred was famed for both her beauty and temper. Many times the Kivouack shook with the resonance of her unbridled rage. It was Winifred who founded the Kivouack fighting force, the Yolsh. Winifred partook in combat very often and her angelic voice didn’t stop her from ripping the limbs off any who set their eyes upon her for too long. After delivering a message late, a creature named Felicity lost a wing and an arm to Winifred, who tore them from her screaming body and burned them. After that Winifred shamed her before all of the Underbirth, parading her contorted body through every district. Felicity’s humiliation only ended when Winifred threw her still contorted body from the Underbirth and into the Madness Frontier, until she was found by Shuck. Upon her return to the city, Winifred was gone. Before that, Winifred was the Voice of the Yolsh, in charge of all matters of battle. If ever there was a conflict between Kivouachian settlements or cities, Winifred was usually the orchestrator, for her blood lust ran hot throughout her twisted mind and so the Kivouack was terrorised by her obsession with death. Under Winifred, the newly formed Yolsh ventured into to every single settlement and forced Locket’s Law upon them. Those who did not conform were never forgotten by their peers, because their contorted bodies lined the streets of the Underbirth for the rest of its days. This forced application of Locket’s Law onto the Kivouack caused a terrible war called 'The Lady', a perilous time of bloodshed and destruction, all at the hands of Locket and Winifred. The Lady was the last Kivouachian War before Mandus, after that, the age of Locket’s Law began, and Winifred was promoted to Grand Whisper. Hayden was offered the title of the Voice of the Yolsh, until his disappearance. Wexle then took the title and commanded the Yolsh for the rest of its days. The conflict with Mandus was never classified as a war, as many simply did not know of his existence, the battle against him was kept a stringent secret, and only the august few knew of him. Combat was a pivotal part of Kivouack culture, it was linked with everything; politics, food, sex and territory. From a political stand point, it served to end stale mates in battles of intellect and to remove political rivals from the echelon. If ever a new policy was to be passed, there would always be a fight of some form as a result. Voice of the Court, Nathanial, would often fail to keep passions tamed while in court, but his successor, Lucy Lacemaker, was extremely effective at removing troublemakers from her chambers, one limb at a time. The politicians of the Kivouack were not like the ones on Earth, shrunken old fools, ties wafting in the wind as they witter on uselessly. No, the political class of the Kivouack was made up of the mightiest of their breed. It would be worth mentioning at this point, that Kivouachians consume their bodies on their defeated opponents. After conquering a fellow Kivouachian, a decision would need to be made; fun or food? They could fondle and grope the body of their victim, or they could simply eat them. Or both. With regards to reproduction, combat was most certainly a factor. Kivouachians found combat to be sexually satisfying and used it as a form of foreplay. Death was considered an occupational hazard. During a large scale Kivouachian skirmish or battle, things would get considerably out of control, and more than just blood was spilled, but the less said about that grim reality, the better. Although that mostly happened to the young and inexperienced fighters, who had little in the way of self control. A huge part of Kivouack culture was centred around the demystification of death. It’s not honourable, it’s not pretty. It’s a shambles. This reality was not lost on the Kivouachians, hence their passion for staying alive as long as possible. It has to be noted, that Kivouack culture played a strong role in early Earth Simian culture, early forms of barbaric warfare and blood rituals were most likely started by rogue creatures of the Kivouack. The Aztec culture would be a prime example, as would Egyptian culture. Additionally, their breed would not make use of any form of crafted weapon, their bodies would be their arsenal, their size, their strength, their cunning, their genetics and so forth. The Yolsh would recruit some of the more less disciplined creatures to serve as unofficial members of the Yolsh. One such creature was Celia. She bore no mark of the Yolsh, yet served them all the same. The truth was an unpleasant one, the Yolshen elite needed creatures like Celia, those who had little regard for their own lives, those few who would fulfill their duty out of anything but duty, only for their prize would they fight, which made them deadly, and so, made the Yolsh deadlier still. Daring to employ these reckless creatures to keep order woven from the anarchy they provided. To conclude, the Kivouachians were formidable in the art of strategy and warfare. They gave no credence to the honour of death, and rather did their best to avoid it knowing the consequences, the inevitable humiliation. Category:Blog posts